A Heart As Cold As Ice
by oOAyameTakeshiOo
Summary: A love story about Gray and his friend Ayame who always had a crush on each other but are a bit in denial. Can new comer Lucy help these two realize their love for one another and give them a bit of a nudge? GrayXOc
1. New UpDated Ayame Info in Ch8

**A Heart As Cold As Ice (A Gray Fullbuster Love Story)**

**Ayame Info ReUpdated**

* * *

Name : Ayame(=iris flower) Takeshi(=strong, fierce, powerful, warrior)

Known As: Fairy Tail's Bipolar Tsunami & Aya-chan (referred by close friends only)

Age : 18-19

DOB: May 20

Zodiac : Taurus

Current Rank : S-class

Appearance : Hip length, light brown hair and grey eyes, brown shorts and a teal V-neck long sleeved shirt (link on Profile). Also wears a dark blue bikini top under her shirt due to the fact that she always gets wet from her water magic. Has her dark blue Fairy Tail mark slightly above right breast.

Height : 5inches shorter than gray

Blood : B

Magic : Water

Likes : dangos, pizza, music, hanging out with Erza, Natsu, Mirajane, and Gray, sleeping, apples

Dislikes : vegetables, seeing friends hurt, perverts, spicy foods

Personality: Ayame is an outgoing young woman who loves to go on adventures. She loves to make others happy but is awfully shy. She tends to laugh a lot and also rampage due to some unpleasureful days. She's not much of a show off or an attention getter because she feels highly uncomfortable. As kind as she is, she can be very bipolar at times. Also she can highly be cold-hearted when she is disrespected and/or if someone hurt one of her friends. Ayame HATES when people yell at her, especially by people she doesn't know.

Weird Trait: She has a bad memory of forgetting important stuff

Past: Ayame was found in an abandoned in a village called Ryouichi and found by some Fairy Tail recruits, which are Macao and Wakaba during their mission. When they asked her what happened to her, she told them she doesn't remember anything except her name and the magic she uses. So they brought her back to Markarov to see what has to be done. After learning what happened to her from the mages who found her, he allowed Ayame to join Fairy Tail to tame the magic she has and to have a new family. More will be discovered through the chapters.

* * *

**After reading the old info, I was completely angered at my old self =.=*So now I changed up a few things and is now satisfied by my work ^.^ And I hope you are too :) I also wanted to let you know that I'll start re-doing the chapters and will be writing from first person from now on ^^**


	2. Natsu's back and he brought a new member

**A Heart as Cold as Ice (A Gray Fullbuster love story)**

**Chapter 5: Natsu's back and he brought a new member?**

**

* * *

**It's been a week since Natsu left and the incident between Ayame and Gray at the hot springs. Both mages wouldn't dare to peek or even mutter a single word to each other and Mirajane was getting a little curious of their situation, like, when she brought up Gray to Ayame when they were having one of their daily chats, she would get up and walk away blushing madly.

The sun was high in the sky, the fire/water mage was sitting at her usual spot at one of the bar stools, talking to Mirajane until she left to serve guild members beer.

Wakaba then asked Mirajane if he'd be her next date, and then was scolded by other members that he needs to wait his turn. Suddenly, Mirajane turned into Wakaba's wife, which scared the crap out of him, but also making him complain to the amused Ayame and the others.

After the laughter died down, a sigh came out of the bored mage's mouth as she slammed her head down onto the counter making Mirajane jump up a bit from Ayame's sudden reaction.

"Ayame-chan, what's wrong?" Mirajane asked with a questioning yet calm and kind tone. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine Mira-san. I'm just bored," Ayame said with a giant sigh at the end of her short sentence.

"Why don't you talk to Gray, he's been pretty quiet lately which is pretty rare for him, don't you think?" Mirajane said tilting her head while giving the bored mage a small smile.

Ayame was stunned to hear her friend's words but before she could stutter a single word out, Natsu burst into the guild, then punched someone while muttering about some rumor being false. This sudden action made Ayame livid…very VERY annoyed at that.

She quickly got up from her seat and started to sprint to him at full speed. Right when he saw his fuming friend was running toward him, he knew it was too late…**Far** too late. He knew he was in major trouble with her since his **GIGANTIC** incident, more like mess, was in the newspaper, which Ayame reads every morning.

The fuming female then curled her right hand into a tight fist, and KO'd her salmon-haired friend, which resulted in a smashed wall and what once looked like a living thing. She came to a halt, and started to stride to Natsu leisurely. She clenched her fists, sparks started flying off until they became fiery-crimson flame, and brought her right hand up by her face.

Natsu, who was standing up by the support of the wall that Ayame punched him into, was terrified by his friend's expression. Her silver beady eyes glared at him and showed no hint of mercy.

She was now towering over him, threw her right arm back, and followed by impact, with the piece of shattered wall an inch by Natsu's head, making him shiver in fear.

"So Natsu, I heard you leveled half the harbor in Hargeon, is it true?" Ayame said with an aggravated tone while looking at Natsu with devil-like eyes, looking into his very soul.

"Ye-yes!"

"Your mission wasn't to destroy the stupid harbor! It was to get rid of the fraud that was using your name you **moron**!" she said, shaking the fire mage feverishly.

"NATSU!" Gray said while punching him in the face, out of Ayame's grasp. This made Ayame more than livid, she was going to **fatally** injure someone at this rate.

The fire and ice mage started their all-out fisticuffs and accidently punched, kicked, and knocked out random people, making them join in the fight, turning it into a bigger mess. Furniture was thrown at more people causing them to wreck the guild.

Ayame turned around, facing the crowd with a giant scowl on her face due to her frustration. Her fists were blazing white-hot fire; she began to shake from her anger.

"YOU STUPID IDIOTS! **KNOCK IT OFF**!" the infuriated mage shouted while running into the brawl, until she was stopped by the guild master, Makarov. He was in his tall, gigantic giant form, which hid his face in silhouette (making him scarier) and he screamed everyone to stop, they stopped, except Natsu, who said that he won the fight, but was sadly squashed by the guild master's foot. He then examined the guild members and he came across a new face.

"Well what do we have here?" Makarov said while looking at the nervous blonde newbie.

"Y-yes!" the Blondie stuttered to the guild master as he shrunk down to his original form. He then spun around and shot up to the second level's railing and sadly hit his back while trying to transfix him on the railing. "You fools, you've done it again! Look at these documents the council gave me!" he said while waving a giant stack of vanilla-white papers. He then started to name the guild members and what they did wrong on their jobs.

"Ayame! You broke half of the bones on your client's body during an escort mission, destroyed half of the town Senkoku and destroyed more than half of the Magic Council's building while taking down the entire dark guild, Dakurakushita!" he said furiously making a giant frown at her. Everyone in the guild was shocked that she defeated an entire dark guild by herself. It was either that the guild she defeated was weak or she was too powerful.

"WHAT! SHE TOOK DOWN AN ENTIRE DARK GUILD MY HERSELF!" Gray and Natsu shouted, looking at Ayame with their eyes so wide that they might just pop out of their sockets. She only nodded and said, "I'm an S-classed wizard, I can take on a lot of difficult jobs."

He started to name other wizards in the guild and all of them can tell that he was pretty mad about all of this.

"All of you... have done nothing but make the council mad at me!" he yelled throughout the guild, making all the members feel guilty.

"But...the Council can eat crap for all I care," he said while burning the documents in his and then throwing burning papers at Natsu, which he gladly caught and swallowed. "Listen! Ours is a power that goes beyond the bounds of reason. But it is born out of reason itself. Magic isn't some miracle, if you spend time worrying about what those in authority think of you, your magic will never advance! So don't let those idiots on the Council intimidate you!"

"Follow the path you truly believe in! That is what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!" Makarov shouted with pride in his voice, which made everyone cheer with joy.

Afterwards, everyone fixed the tables back to their original spots and threw out the broken furniture that was in the guild. Luckily, the bar wasn't destroyed, or broken, which made Ayame pretty relieved since that was usually her hang out spot which she usually talked with Mirajane. She returned to her bar stool once again, and sat down with a giant sigh and banged her head again on the table out of boredom.

"Ayame-chan! Can you get the Guild stamp behind the bar please?" Mirajane asked the bored mage.

"Why Mira-san?" she asked plainly. "Well, because Natsu brought back a new wizard here." she told her while the blonde girl behind Mirajane started to wave at her. She then got up from her seat, flipped over the bar and took the aging stamp that was in a drawer.

"Hey newbie, what color do you want?" Ayame yelled while looking at her with the same snake-like eyes. "Pink please!" she responded back making Ayame get the pink ink pad from the drawer. She started to come up to the newcomer and her best friend by the guild's door.

She came to a halt, and handed the stamp and pink ink pad to Mirajane. She looked at the newbie whose eyes were big with a giant smile, which made Ayame tilt her head.

"My name is Ayame, Ayame Takeshi. What's yours?" Ayame asked with a bored tone to the blonde woman who seemed thrilled to be talked to.

"My name is Lucy, nice to meet you! You and Mirajane were on the magazine Weekly Sorcerer!" she said with hearts in her eyes, which made both Ayame and Mirajane chuckle. "I admire both of you! You're not only beautiful, but strong, the perfect role models!"

"Well first, if you want to become a Fairy Tail member, you'll need its mark somewhere on your body to show proof that your one of us." Ayame told Lucy, making her snap out of her fantasy world.

"Right," Lucy responded back cheerfully, making Ayame smirk. "Is it ok if I can get in on my right hand?"

"You heard the newbie Mira-san," Ayame told Mirajane, which she only smiled and stamped Lucy's right hand as asked.

"You're now an official Fairy Tail member," both Mirajane and Ayame grinned as they welcomed her.

They smiled, making Lucy's face erupt into a big grin.

**To be continued**

**

* * *

Betaed by Avaron in Ama**

**Liked this chapter? Review!**

**Have a question? Review!**

**Have a request or an idea to give me? Put it in a review!**

**I hope my story inspires young, or older, readers and authors to make their own Fairy Tail love stories because we really do need more. ~ : )**

**Anyway ~ Read & Review to keep this story running~^_^/**


	3. New Member Lucy and Missing Macao

**A Heart as Cold as Ice (A Gray Fullbuster love story)**

**Chapter 6: New Member Lucy and Missing Macao!**

**

* * *

**"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy!" Ayame and Mirajane said, welcoming the rookie wizard.

"Thank you," Lucy smiled back as she waved goodbye, taking her leave to find Natsu and show him her new Fairy Tail mark.

"Look Natsu!" Lucy said happily, pointing to her right hand that held the guild mark.

"That's great for you, Luigi!"

"IT'S LUCY!"

"I can't believe Ayame-san was in this guild!" Lucy said with hearts in her eyes as she watched her pink-haired friend, who took a few hasty steps away from her.

"So you met Ayame, huh?" Gray asked, walking up to both of the wizards.

"Yes!" the celestial wizard exclaimed happily and punched her fists in the air, which made Gray give a smirk.

"Are you the famous ice wizard, Gray Fullbuster? And are you a good friend of Ayame-san?"

"I am indeed, and yes I'm a good friend of Ayame. Why?"

"Can you please tell me what she's like?" Lucy pleaded with the ice mage desperately, which made him give a small laugh. He then gave a sigh and started to look at Ayame who was at the bar talking to Mirajane.

"Well, Ayame can be very sweet if you're her best friend or if haven't done anything bad, but she also has very low patience, and a temper if you piss her off. She doesn't care if you're new here, she'll still scold you if you do anything reckless or piss her off," Gray said, giving a few warnings to the trembling wizard. "When it comes to friends, though, she'd kill anybody that hurts them."

"One time," Happy joined in, while flying around Natsu's head, "We were on this mission subduing a thief with Ayame-chan. Somebody hurt Natsu and when Ayame-chan got a hold of the guy she practically broke every bone in his body!"

Lucy began to have a melt down because even though she was one of Ayame's biggest fans…she really didn't want to piss her off. Both ice and fire mage looked at the trembling celestial wizard with a giant sweat drop. Gray sighed and sat down on the nearest bench next to them.

"Also," Gray said, catching the attention of Lucy and Natsu, "her heart is as cold as ice." Gray stretched as he went back to describing Ayame.

"Huh? I don't get it?"

"Well, all ice melts eventually and I guess you could say that ice is her patience, sadly, and when that ice melts she starts to get angry at you." Gray said, scratching the back of his head as he smiled at Lucy, who wasn't surprised. "Like ice, it takes a certain degree to melt. But Ayame's heart is almost impossible to melt because she has the will to protect her friends and family. She doesn't plan to lose or run away from fights even if the possibility of her living is five-percent. She will never back down and always completes her quests."

"You like her," Happy said while doing a purring sound. Gray immediately silenced him with a quick punch.

"But she also is very wise and intelligent, unlike a lot of people I know. She has a different way of thinking which makes her amazing at analyzing and making strategies!" Gray exclaimed while gazing lovingly and calmly at his friend who was facing Kana in a beer chugging contest, which she sadly lost.

_'How cute! No wonder why he's been staring at her and talking sweetly of her! He likes her so much, I can just tell!'_ Lucy thought as she watched Gray, who was still staring at Ayame, who was complaining to anyone that would listen that Kana cheated, which only made Kana laugh more at her victory. _'I bet he knows more about her! Just look at the way he's gazing at her, I can tell that he can't get her off his mind right now! If Gray and Ayame-san were dating, they'd make the cutest couple in Fairy Tail!'_ the teen thought, her romantic brain taking over as squealed and jumped up in down with excitement. Everyone else stared at her in curiosity.

"I can't believe Natsu brought back a rookie. Isn't that odd?" Ayame whispered to Mirajane making her give a slight laugh.

"I agree with you that it is odd, it is Natsu after all. But, then again it's nice to see a new guild member."

"I guess I agree with you," Ayame said, scratching the back of her head. She then gave a loud sigh and started to walk over to where Wakaba was sitting and plopped down in the seat beside him.

Suddenly, Macao's son, Romeo, sprinted into Fairy Tail and ran up to Makarov. "Isn't my daddy back yet?" Romeo asked the guild master.

"No," he responded back plainly. "Don't complain so much, Romeo. The son of a wizard should stay at home patiently waiting for his father's safe return."

"But…he said he'd be back in three days…and now it's been a whole week," The worried boy said in between sobs. "Please go look for him! I'm so worried!"

Shocked by Romeo's words, Ayame whispered into Wakaba's ear, "Macao still isn't back?" Wakaba only shook his head which made the wizard worry about her missing friend.

"Don't even joke about that! Your father is a wizard isn't he? Any wizard who can't hack the easy stuff doesn't belong to this guild!" Makarov screeched at the trembling boy. "Go home and drink some milk or something!"

Ayame suddenly got up from her seat which made Wakaba jump up a few inches, and started to yell at the old guild master," Don't yell at him! He's just a boy you old geezer!"

"You meanie!" Romeo yelled while punching the old geezer in the face while running out the guild. "Romeo, wait!" Ayame shouted, running out the guild after Romeo.

Natsu, who was over by the request board, heard everything which him furious at what the old man said. Scowling he punched a hole in the request board and rushed out of the guild, followed closely by Happy.

Ayame, who was fallowing Romeo, eventually caught up to him and placed one of her delicate hands on his small shoulder, making him finally stop running. She crouched down to his level so should could look him in the eye.

"Romeo," she said in a soft, comforting tone, "I know how you feel, so let's talk." The small boy just nodded at her, and she gave him a small smile. She looked up when she felt a presence behind her, wondering why Natsu was there.

"I promise that I'll bring back Macao home for you, Romeo and Ayame," Natsu promised them, which made Ayame's eyes widen. He turned away and started heading towards Mt. Hakobe, the sight of Macao's last job.

"Hold on, Natsu! Let me go with you!" Ayame yelled after her pink-haired friend as she stood up. He stopped and turned around, facing his friend and looking straight into her worried silver eyes. Natsu could tell how much worry her watery eyes showed for Macao.

Natsu's heart sadden just by looking at her. "No," he said plainly, "just wait here until I get Macao back for you two. Plus, someone needs to watch Romeo while I'm gone."

"But-"

"No buts. I know you want to save him, but you need to watch Romeo."

"I won't argue back, but Natsu…just, _please_ bring Macao back," she pleaded. He just smiled and gave her a thumbs up, "I'll definitely bring him back, for both of you."

With that he turned and walked away, leaving the smiling Ayame and watery eyed Romeo alone. She then crouched in front of Romeo again and wiped his tears away and gave him a big hug. She rubbed his back while saying that everything was going to be all right. They both let go and he took the female wizard's hand and looked up to her with a giant smile on his face, "Thank you, big sister Ayame."

Ayame couldn't help but smile at the boy. "Since your home alone, why don't you sleep over my house? We can go make hot chocolate with cookies like we always do," Ayame said with a giant grin on her face making Romeo give a giant grin back.

"Sure! I love the way you make your hot chocolate! It's so creamy and chocolaty and especially your cookies! They're so soft and are delicious!"

"It seems I'm not the only one to like her cooking it seems," Gray observed while walking towards them shirtless, but with pants, at least for now, with a giant smirk across his face.

"Gray!" Ayame said with surprise while looking at her friend before her. He then came up to her face to face, both of them gazing into each other's eyes. Gray lifted both his hands up and started to wipe her tears away.

"W-what are you doing here?" Ayame asked her ice mage friend who only gave a soft smile at her, which made her give a slight blush.

"Isn't obvious? I'm sleeping over your house of course."

"What! Since when?"

"Since now. It's also too late to stop me because I already put my stuff there." Gray said plainly and then started to walk away leaving his lady friend speechless. "See you at your house!" he waved at her making her furious.

'_How dare he intrude into my house like that!' _Ayame furiously thought. She was furious, no more than furious. She was going to pulverize him when she saw him again. The dark aura that surrounded her from her anger scared the heck out of Romeo, but luckily he was already used to this happening to her.

Romeo started to look at his friend who looked like she was going to scheme a plot to end Gray once and for all. He then gave a sigh and started to walk to her house without her even noticing.

A few minutes after Romeo left, Ayame began to realize the real world and started to look around for Romeo.

'_He probably went back to my apartment, I suppose,' _she thought, scratching the back of her head. Sighing, she started to walk to her house, hoping all the while that Gray wasn't actually going to be there.

As she started to walk passed the stores near where she lived, she remembered the place where she used to hang out with Gray, back when she was little. She then walked into the nearest path to her old hideout place and started to have flashbacks of when her and Gray trained together. Just remembering those moments made her calmer and she enjoyed every moment with him.

She then came to a halt and looked at her lovely hideout. A large, pink, cherry blossom tree covered a small part of a calm, clean stream. There were some tall trees there that shaded the spot, making it nice and cool during the summer time. She looked at the stream with soft eyes and wanted to remember more about her times with her friends so she ambled over to the cherry blossom tree and to lay down and take a small nap.

_Flashback_

Ayame was in a village full of people; kids playing tag, farmers plowing their land, and villagers selling goods on the streets. This wasn't Magnolia but a different city. Confused, she turned and asked the lady right beside her where was she at. However, when she tried to touch the lady, her hand went straight through her, scaring Ayame and giving rise to a whole new wave of questions. Where was she? What was she doing here? Who were all these people? And most of importantly, where was Gray?

She screamed but nobody heard her. She tried to tap on people, but her hands just went through them. She ran out of the village and into the forest. She kept running until she hit a river that didn't have any people around, which was perfect for her situation right now. She saw a giant boulder in the river and decided to sit on it to calm her mind. As she sat on the boulder, she heard two kids running and screaming towards her location. She didn't care, since they clearly wouldn't be able to see her.

As the two kids came closer, she took a better look at them. One was a girl and one was a boy, and the boy looked as if he was a few years older than the girl. He had long bangs that were on the left side of his face, and his hair was a little shorter than his shoulders which made Ayame look at the boy with hearts in her eyes since he was so cute. The girl looked just like Ayame but just younger and shorter hair that went a little past her shoulders. She wore a light blue, spaghetti strapped tank top while the boy wore a dark blue, short sleeved shirt and white shorts.

"Big brother, let's look for more pretty rocks!" the little girl said to her older brother which he only gave a smile and nodded.

"Sure, Ayame. What color rock do you want to find today?"

_'That's odd. She looks just like I did when I was little and she also has the same name as me! How odd.'_

"A red and blue rock!" she said, while grabbing her brother's sleeve and trying to pull him to the clean, blue stream.

"All right then."

As the two were on the edge of the stream, they started to dig their hands in the water, searching for the rock. "Look Hiroshi! There's one near the middle of the stream! Watch me go get it!" The little girl started to swim near her desired rock but was suddenly caught by a strong current.

_'Crap! That kid's been caught in a river current! I need to go save her!' _Ayame thought frantically as she jumped off the boulder she was on.

"Ayame, hold on!" Hiroshi shouted, sprinting along the shore and trying to catch up with his sister. He then jumped into the river right beside his sister and pushed her with all his might, to the shore leaving him still in the stream practically drowning in the strong current. While his sister got out if the water safe and sound yet cold and exhausted, Ayame ran on the right side of the river on land, beside the drowning boy.

_'If I can't touch them, I'll use magic!'_ she thought while moving her right hand to the left hopefully making a small wave to wash Hiroshi on shore. When she did, nothing happened which made her come to a stop while her eyes grew wide and her heartbeat beat even faster. She was worried...very, very worried now. She was panicking. Was she capable of saving this boy? Why wasn't her magic working? How come nobody is noticing her?

"Someone help me!" the young boy cried, snapping Ayame out of her daydream. As she started to sprint again at full speed to the boy, she saw the drop at the end of the beautiful stream as transformed into a fearsome waterfall.

_'Shit! What do I do!' _she panicked as they came closer to the drop. The closer it got, the more she panicked. It was almost impossible to stop the river without hurting the young boy. The land was coming to an end which made Ayame's eyes fill with tears. She sunk to her knees as the boy began to go over the edge of the waterfall.

_'Someone please help me...'_ he whispered quietly as fell, which reached Ayame's aching ears. She saw the Hiroshi's face, he was crying while smiling and then started to drop further and further.

"NOOOOOO!" the woman cried, moaning for the boy's death. She was so angry, sad, and especially hurt. She could save her friends lives but couldn't even save this boy's life. She felt disgraceful to Fairy Tail since she couldn't save his life. She looked back with tears streaming down her face, staring at the young girl who was unconscious, and pitied the young girl for his death. He was too young to die and it was all her fault for his death and the misery that will come to the young girl's future.

_'I'm such a disgrace to Fairy Tail!'_ she thought disappointingly at herself while shutting her eyes tight while looking away from the little girl Ayame.

"I'm so sorry..." Ayame whispered softly.

_End of Flashback_

The young woman woke up with tears streaming down her face. She was questioned of how it felt so real yet so imaginary. She looked around her surroundings and found where she was originally taking a nap. She felt relieved that it wasn't real, so she got up and dusted herself off and started to head back to her house.

_To be continued_

_

* * *

_**Betaed by ColonelZ  
**

**Hope you like this chapter! This is especially long for you guys! Worked pretty hard on this 1 since I've got school.**

**Some of you guys may have notice that Ayame sighs & bangs her head on almost any surface during the past chapters. This is one of her bad habits right here. She sighs daily and bangs her head on any surface during boredom or stupidity. She will also do this in future chapters.  
**

**'I wonder what that flashback that Ayame had means?' you guys are thinking I bet right now.**

**Thank you for the reviews so far which made me really happy! Also I have a new DA account that is on my profile! Also watch me on DA & PB nd also watch, or comment, me XD**

**Read & Review Plz! Ayame LUVS reviews ~  
**


	4. A Days Wait

**A Heart as Cold as Ice (A Gray Fullbuster love story)**

**Chapter 7: A Day's Wait**

* * *

Still walking home, Ayame was still questioned about her little dream; well more like nightmare she had by the river where she was taking a nap. She came to a halt and gave a sigh, her eyes shut for a moment of silence. And after shaking her head from her distress, she opened her eyes, revealing her stressed, depressed, silvery eyes that stared at her front door. She opened the door, creaking slightly as she did, finding the inside as clean and quiet as she left it. My, relieved she was that Gray didn't** actually **mean that he was sleeping over. She then walked into her living room, finding the Romeo fast asleep on her couch, making her give a motherly smile at him, seeing him say "Big sister Ayame."

After, she went to her bedroom and started to go to her closet that was filled with stakes of clothes, and got herself some pajamas. She wore a dark blue, spaghetti-strapped tang top and white, comfortable, short shorts. She then began to head to her bed and started to slide inside her warm blanket. Her eyes started to droop, beginning to dream of wonderful things.

Her dreams were sadly interrupted when a strong arm grasped her waist. She wanted to scream but she didn't want to wake up the sleeping Romeo.

She turned her head and found a soundless sleeping Gray.

"_**HE WAS SERIOUS!**__"_ Ayame screamed in her head.

She started to softly poke his cheeks to wake him up, her fingers jabbing his surprisingly rubbery flesh.

It didn't work.

She then began to poke a little harder which made him let go of her waist and roll over. Since poking obviously didn't work, she pushed him off her bed and landing on the hard, cold, wooden floor. She looked over the edge of her bed to find him groggily awake and massage his head from his fall.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, a little bit annoyed, while giving a yawn. "I was sleeping you know."

"**Why didn't you go back to your house?" **Ayame whispered loudly but not enough to wake the sleeping Romeo.

"We slept over each other's houses before," Gray stared blankly. "Can't I sleep over here again?"

"**Dumbass**! that was when we were kids!"

"So?"

"**Get out**!"

"No, and it's too late to go home anyway," he said as he made her scoot a little, giving him room to lie in the warm bed again.

She was infuriated of him sleeping over her house since he was uninvited. But he was right about how he used to sleep over a bunch of times… and it _was_ too late to go back home… Oh well~, since he was her friend she just gave a smile at him and let this tiny problem slide.

She laid down in her bed right beside her closest friend and dreamt off.

* * *

_Next Day_

The first cracks of dawn seeped through Ayame's window and her nose caught a wonderful scent in the air. This made her hazily get up from the sweet arousal. She came out of her bedroom and walked drowsily into the kitchen, to find Gray cooking and Romeo sitting down on the table.

"What are you '_**Yawn**_'cooking?"

"Eggs, bacon, rice, and pancakes and also there's orange juice I bought since you were out," Gray said while flipping a pancake on the pan.

Ayame gave another yawn and started to sit on the other side of where Romeo sat. As usual, she bangs her head on the table due to drowsiness and how hungry she was. Her stomach started to rumble with hunger, which made Gray laugh due to how starved she was, and was rewarded with a smack on the head due to her embarrassment. After a few minutes of silence, Gray was done cooking and started to set their breakfast on the table. He then sat next to Ayame and began to eat.

"This is delicious!" the delighted teen said. Gray couldn't help but gaze at her with a smirk on his face from her tremendously nice compliment. Compliments from her were extremely rare but to Gray were like a daily basis for her. They would go on jobs together frequently and always complete them. His partner was Ayame and he hated when he couldn't go on a mission with her.

"Yo Gray, what's with you?" Ayame asked in a curious tone, while waving her hand in front of his face, which made him stop daydreaming.

"Sorry, my head was out in space."

"… Odd."

"Why don't you guys stop flirting and start eating or your food will get cold," Romeo said annoyingly at the two crimson red friends. Both of the wizards just looked at each other with a stunned expression and then stared at the young boy who sat there eating his breakfast like any supposedly 'innocent' boy. And after hearing of what he said, both of the mages just sat there and ate quietly.

After everyone was done, Ayame washed the dishes and started to get ready for the day. When they were all done dressing, they left the house and started to go to their magical, _little _guild, _Fairy_ Tail.

Walking into the streets of Magnolia, Romeo came across his favorite bookstore and wanted to go inside. Gray and Ayame didn't seem to mind so they went in. Looking through the store, Ayame couldn't find anything interesting until she came across a book called "Romance Dawn: A Forgotten Past." It was a black book with bold red letters of the title but no author for some reason. It had a brunette woman in a white dress crying on the cover.

'_This book seems interesting,'_ Ayame thought.

She then decided to find Gray and Romeo. She found Romeo reading a book on a table near the section where she got her book.

"Romeo, it's time to leave," she whispered in his ear which he only gave a nod. "I'll also buy you the book you're reading since you've behaved."

Romeo became happier and gave Ayame a tight hug, making her giggle and gave back a bone-crushing hug. She then grabbed Romeo's hand and went to find Gray. Luckily he was easy to spot since they heard some women screaming "**PERVERT**" knowing it was Gray asking for their underwear.

'_Stupid Gray is always getting naked everywhere,'_ she thought while doing a face palm.

She then found Gray and was shocked that he had all his clothes on.

"What happened?" Ayame asked.

"Well I just asked the lady if-"

"Never mind," she said while grabbing his hand, which made his cheeks turn into a tint of rose. She then started to head to the register to pay for hers and Romeo's book.

At the register, she paid for the two books and started to leave the shop. On the way to the guild, they stopped at the park and sat on a bench to rest for a bit.

"Thank you big sister Ayame," Romeo joyfully said as she gave him his book she bought him.

"No problem," she replied back with a smile on her face.

Gray sat next to her and saw the book on her lap, which seemed to also interest him.

"Romance Dawn: A Forgotten Past," he mumbled when he glanced at the book, "sounds interesting."

"Thanks."

"Hey Ayame," Gray looked at her straight in her eyes.

"Yeah, what is it?" she stared at him.

"When we go back to the guild, would you want to go on a job with me?"

"Isn't obvious, of course I would!" she said cheerfully while giving a cheeky smile and a thumbs up at him. He could only laugh of how much enthusiasm she just put in right now. He liked it when she acted like a child because he could see how energetic she was. Ayame usually only showed her childish side to some of her close friends such as Gray, Macao, Cana, and more.

"Look!" Romeo shouted. Both of the mages looked at three people, and one cat, entering the park which was Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and a wounded Macao. Romeo then ran to his father, his face soon muffled in his coat.

"Daddy…I'm sorry," his voice choked up as his teary eyes gazed at his father.

"I caused you to worry! Forgive me!" Macao said while giving his son a hug. "I'm sorry for making you worry, Ayame too. I also want to thank you for watching Romeo while I was on my job."

"Don't worry," Ayame said with a soft smile on a face while giving Macao a hug.

"It's ok. I'm the son of a wizard."

"Next time those brats make fun of you, you can just ask them if their fathers can take down nineteen monsters all alone," Macao said while pulling away and staring at Romeo.

"Also tell them that if there still picking on you, you say that your big sister will kick their asses, ok?" Ayame winked at Romeo who started to wipe his runny nose on his sleeve and looked at wizard.

"Just say that," Ayame and Macao said at the same time.

Gray, Happy, Lucy, and Natsu just gazed at the small reunion. Lucy stared at Ayame who seemed tremendously happy.

"Natsu, Happy, and Lucy," Ayame said while getting up," I really want to thank you for bringing back Macao home." She then gave them a bow for their help.

"No problem Ayame-chan! I promised you that I'll bring him back remember!"

"Aye!"

"I also want to thank you too Lucy, for helping out Natsu and Happy. You could have declined but instead you helped them, which I am grateful for."

"She didn't want to go in the first place," Natsu said while looking away, with a smirk on his face.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy said while smacking Natsu on the head incredibly hard. Ayame couldn't help but laugh and so did the others.

Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Happy decided to go back to the guild while Ayame stayed back to heal Macao's wounds and watch over Romeo.

* * *

**Betaed by Avaron in Ama**

**I'm sorry everyone for the short chapter! I promise you that the next chapter will be extra long!**

**Happy Late Thanksgiving to everyone! ;D**


	5. The Top Secret Mission

**A Heart as Cold as Ice (A Gray Fullbuster love story)**

**Chapter 8: The Top Secret Mission**

* * *

After Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Gray left, Ayame walked both Romeo and Macao to their home. After getting inside their warm, safe house, she sat Macao down on his comfortable bed so she can start healing his critical wounds.

"Can you please give me a bucket on warm water please," she asked Romeo which he nodded too. As he left, she grabbed a chair from their dinning table and put it next to Macao's bed so she doesn't get tired of standing up during the healing process. She looked at her old friend who was lying in bed still injured and gave a slight smile since he was alive after all.

"Happy to see me?" Macao asked the young woman who was sitting down on the chair.

"Of course. Your like a father to me who has been with me for years, but lets not forget Wakaba and the old man though!" she exclaimed.

"Well it's nice to see you too of course! The only reason I'm still alive is that I kept thinking of you and Romeo," Macao said while looking at Ayame with a giant grin. "I wanted to stay alive because I wanted to see your faces again and make you happy! I wouldn't want my kids to be sad would I!"

"Of course you wouldn't."

"That's my girl! Now give this old wizard a hug," Macao said while opening his arms. She just smiled and gave her injured friend a light hug so that she wouldn't cause him pain.

Once Romeo came in with the bucket, she sat down slowly on the chair and closed her eyes.

"Thank you," she said to him in a calm, yet serious, tone. He only gave a smile and a nod and walked away to his room. She opened her eyes and stared at the injured mage with a serious look on her face. He knew what she was going to do and her only gave a nod.

"I hope you know that what your doing will get you hurt Ayame," Macao said looking at her straight in the eyes with a serious expression on his face.

"I know."

She started to lift her hands up right in front of her and then the water from the bucket started to rise and it went in front of her hands.

"Mizu No Mahou: Regeneration," she said calmly. The water wrapped around her hands and then started to glow light blue. She then put her hands on his wound, that was on his abdomen, and he came light blue too! She closed her eyes and began to focus on healing Macao's wound. After a few minutes into healing, she started to grit her and made a small growl.

_**Ring Ring**_

The doorbell rung and Romeo quickly opened it and found it was the one and only, Gray Fullbuster.

"Hey Romeo," Gray said while ruffling the little boy's head, "Is Ayame here?"

"Yeah. Right now she is healing daddy with her water magic. Do you need something from her?" Romeo asked while fixing his hair.

"Yup! Is it ok if I come in?"

"Sure."

When Gray walked into the house, he went to Macao's room and found her healing him. She was shaking and she looked like she was ready to collapse from the chair any moment now. He gazed at her with sympathy in his eyes due to the fact she wanted Macao fully healed so they can go to the guild together. He wanted to stop her but he knew it was useless because Macao was like a father to her that took care of her when she was younger, and if he told her to stop she would start getting angry at him and start yelling.

'_Ayame…'_ Gray thought sympathetically.

The glow in her heads started to fade away as she stopped healing him. She looked at Macao and found him fast asleep and fully healed. She felt very week and tired due to the pressure in her body from using the healing magic. She then closed her eyes and began to collapse off the chair but was caught by two pair of muscular arms. She opened her soft silver eyes and saw that was Gray who caught her.

"Thank you," she said very weakly.

"Don't talk," he hushed her as he put his index finger on her soft lips. She couldn't help but give a small at him and she fell fast asleep in his strong arms.

He picked her up bridal style and started to leave the house but was stopped by Romeo.

"Where are you going with big sister Ayame?" he asked quietly.

"I'm taking her to her house to rest so there is no need to worry," Gray said while leaving the house, leaving the little boy mad.

"What a liar," Romeo said with a frown on his face while giving small pout. He crossed his arms and watched Gray with a grin on his faced with a unconscious Ayame in his arms.

"Its alright. Gray will protect Ayame from harm and he won't do anything funny so chill," Macao said while smirking at his son while closing the door. Romeo's frown turned into a smile as well as his father's.

_With Gray and Ayame_

Ayame was sleeping quietly in Gray's arms, which made him give a very comforting smile at her. She used up too much magic which made her collapse. Gray kept gazing at her with such loving, caring eyes that it made it hard for him to walk.

'_She's even more beautiful when she's asleep,'_ he thought while coming to a halt. He looked up straight ahead to find that her door was right in front of them. He grabbed her keys from her back pocket and unlocked the door. As he walked in, he found her house was a mess. Glass was broken, clothes were scattered, furniture was tipped over, and her books were all over the floor.

'_Someone was here!' _he thought full of rage.

He turned around to warn the guild master but the door suddenly slammed shut.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he said while holding Ayame in his arms securingly.

"Give me that woman you have in your arms," the unknown, sinister voice commanded.

"What do you want with Ayame?" Gray asked while keeping his guard up.

Black feathers started to whirl around a few feet in front of Gray which made him take a few steps back until he hit the back of the door.

'_Damn it! I'm cornered!' _he thought while making a frown, still focused on the tornado of feathers in front of him.

The tornado of feathers stopped and fell to the floor revealing a unknown person in black right in front of them. He wore a black scarf around his head that only revealed his silver eyes and wore a black, similar to a ninja's clothes. Just from hearing his voice, Gray knew it was a man who spoke to him. All you could you see was his silver eyes.

"Give me the woman," he commanded again.

"I refuse for you to even lay a single finger on her!" Gray spoke with venom in his words. "What do you even want with her anyways?"

"That is none of your concern boy," he said while lifting a finger pointing at Ayame. "Now give her to me immediately."

"Like hell I'll give her to you!"

"Hmm so be it," he said before attacking. "Lightning Spear!"

An electric spear formed in the man's palms and threw it at the couple.

"Ice Make: Shield!"

The shield blocked his opponent's attack, and while it blocked it, Gray kicked down the door and started to run to the guild to warn them about a suspicious man.

'_Damn they got away,' _he thought. _'Next time I won't fail!'_

Gray ran to the guild as fast as he could and good thing the guild was still opened. He pushed the doors opened and quickly ran to Makarov that was talking to Mirajane as usual at the bar counter.

"Guild master!" he shouted catching his attention, "We were attacked in Ayame's house and it seems a man broke into her house before we came home."

"What? Tell me what you know about this man immediately Gray!" the guild master ordered him immediately.

"He has silver eyes and can use lightning magic. He also wears all black and covers his face with a black scarf. He wears a black suit similar to a ninja's and is about a few inches taller than me."

"Hmm lightning magic and silver eyes," the old man said while closing his eyes and rubbing his chin.

"Master, do you want me to look at some of the latest documents similar to Gray's case and this man's appearance?" Mirajane asked kindly at Makarov. He opened his eyes and gave a nod at her, which made her go straight to his office to search. Makarov caught a glimpse at the ice mage and found that he was looking at Ayame with worried eyes.

"Gray," the old guild master said, "Let Ayame stay over your house for the mean time."

"Alright."

"Come back tomorrow with her so we can have a discussion of what were going to do. Why don't you guys go home since it's late."

"Okay then we'll see you tomorrow. Night," Gray said while turning around and waving him goodbye.

"Master, I found a document similar to this man's description." Mirajane said while handing a folder to him.

"Thank you," he said while taking the folder from her. He opened it up and found the same exact appearance that Gray had described the man. That man is in a dark guild called Grimoire's Heart. Little info was given on this man but the file said that he is a male with silver eyes and can use lightning and air magic.

'_This man can use two types of magics like Ayame huh' _Makarov thought while rubbing his chin. _'Interesting…'_

"Is there something wrong master?" Mirajane asked the dazed off old man.

"Nothing at all, but why don't you go home since it's getting late," he responded back. She nodded and went out of the guild.

'_This is getting very interesting. Lets see what the future holds for Ayame,' _he thought. He then gave a sigh and went home after locking the guild's doors.

_With Gray and Ayame_

Gray was now walking to his house with a sleeping Ayame in his arms. He was surprised that she was still sleeping when that mysterious guy showed up and caused a lot of commotion. She really must have been exhausted from using her healing magic on Macao. It then started to get cold and Ayame began to shiver but Gray was…well...the same as usual.

They were now outside his house and went in since it started to get cold. He went to his bedroom and quietly, and carefully, he put her down on his bed. He then took off her sandals and put her under the blanket. He did the same but changed into black boxers without no shirt or pants sadly. He then went under the blanket as well and began to sleep.

_Next Day_

Gray woke up before Ayame and decided to get clean before the day starts, so he grabbed his towel and headed toward his shower. A few minutes after he left, Ayame woke up and found she wasn't in her room. She started to recall that she was healing Macao and fainted due to her using too much magic. She remembered that she was caught by Gray and smiled when she thought about it.

'_Gray carried me to his house I see... I haven't been in house for a long time.'_

She got up and headed straight to the bathroom. She opened the door and walked inside finding a naked, wet Gray who just got out of the shower. She blushed furiously and turned around immediately with her cheeks redder than a tomato. Gray, on the other hand, was shocked that she found him naked. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered from her embarrassment. Like her, he was just as red as and was speechless.

"I'll get out," she said while running out the bathroom door, slamming it on the way out.

"I can't believe she saw me nude," Gray quietly said as he did a face palm. "I'm so screwed if anybody else found out especially that dumb idiot Natsu. That dumbass will start making up rumors and if the Guild Master, Macao, or Wakaba knows...I know for a fact that they will kill me."

Ayame ran to his room and shut the door behind her before she hid under the covers. She put her right hand on her chest and she felt that her heart was beating rapidly. She was so embarrassed that she just wanted to faint. So she shut her eyelids and tried to sleep but when she tried to, the naked ice mage popped in her mind.

'_Damn it,' _she thought as she tightened her hands in into fists. She hated embarrassing times like this. This thought will forever haunt her in her future.

'_I won't let anyone find out!' _

She then heard the door open slowly and knowing it was Gray, she pretended to sleep.

"I know your awake so there is no need to pretend Ayame," he said with a sigh. "If you don't go, you'll have to see me naked again."

"**I'M OUT! SEE YOU AT THE GUILD!"** was all Ayame said before running out his room.

"Hold on! I forgot my sandals!" she said while coming back in the room to grab her belongings. She sat down on his bed once again and hurriedly putted on her sandals. She quickly got up and said, "now I'm out!"

"Typical Ayame," Gray said before giving a small laugh.

_With Ayame_

When she got out of Gray's house, she started to sprint to the guild hoping to see Natsu, Happy, and Lucy again. After running a few minutes, she was finally at her guild, Fairy Tail. She opened the guild's doors and went inside.

"Aya-san!" Levy shouted, "the guild master is looking for you. He wants to see you in his office!"

"Okay! Thanks Levy-chan!"

Ayame began to walk to Makarov's office and had a bad feeling about this. She was now in front of his door and knocked before coming in. He was sitting on his desk with a cup of tea .

"Hello Aya-chan!" Makarov greeted her.

"Hey old man, is there something you need?" she asked him.

"In fact yes, and also I need to inform you of something that happened when you were knocked out," he said calmly while taking a sip of his warm tea.

"What happened yesterday?"

"Your house was broken into and now it's a total mess."

"**WHAT!" **

"It's true. You can even look at it yourself," he said calmly with a stupid smile on his face. "I also advise you to stay with a partner at all times since this person might be after you."

"Who's 'this man' your speaking of?" she asked demandingly. Makarov explained everything of what happened yesterday of how Gray had encountered him at her house and the information that had been of this mysterious man.

"I asked Gray if you can sleep over his house while yours is getting fixed and he accepted. So you'll be staying over his house for the meantime."

"Damn what a pain," she said irritatedly. "Can't I-"

"No, you may not sleep over anyone else's," Makarov said while cutting Ayame off. She just grunted and looked away.

"Is that it?" she asked with irritation in her voice, still looking away.

"Yes, there is one more thing I need you to do for me Ayame," he said in a serious tone.

'_This must be important. He rarely says my name this serious unless it's that bad,' _she thought.

"I need you to spy on the dark guild named Grimoire Heart for me."

"Why?"

"I want you to see what they are up to. Use any method but I need you to tell me what they have planned because I fear something might happen in the future,"

"Alright then. I'll do it," she said sternly. She turned around and began to leave the room.

"Also Ayame," Makarov said making the mage stop in her tracks, "Don't tell anybody of this job I am requesting you. This is a top secret mission between you and me."

"I know so don't worry," she said while turning around and began leaving the room.

When she left the room, she gave a sigh of how her house was getting fixed. She started to leave Fairy Tail but remembered about Natsu and Lucy. So she stopped by Cana and Wakaba to see where are they. They told her that they took another mission and they will be back by tomorrow, which made her pout.

She left Fairy Tail and began to go to her house to pack her belongings to take to Gray's house.

"Erza," she whispered, "**PLEASE COME BACK SOON!"**

To be continued

* * *

_**Betaed by myself, xXMewMikageXx.  
**_

_********__I bet you all were wondering what Ayame's spell was huh. Well i'll translate it for you. _

_********__"Water Magic: Regeneration" and it heals whoevers wound she is healing and feels the pain of the original wound done to her or the original person.  
_

_**Thank you all for the reviews lately! I am so sorry that this chapter is late! My computer had a virus so I had to use my friend's computer instead and I rarely go over her house. So I apologize with this super long chapter! ^_^/**_

_**Also I might right a Soul Eater Love Story based on Soul, Maka's partner, and was wondering if I should start it? Review if I should.**_

_**I just want to say that the Christmas special will be also beted by me and will be mixed with the New Years special. It will be posted on Christmas to let you all know ahead of time.  
**_

_**Also Read & Review plz~!**_


	6. SHE'S BACK!

**Heart as Cold as Ice (A Gray Fullbuster Love Story)**

**Chapter 9: SHE'S BACK!**

* * *

"Erza," she whispered, "**PLEASE COME BACK SOON!"**

"Ayame, is that you?" a mysterious voiced asked behind her.

Ayame slowly peered over her left shoulder to see who addressed her. It was a woman just a few years older than her with lustrous armor covering her bosom and arms, gleaming, crimson hair reached all the way to her shapely bottom. She had chocolate-brown eyes, and wore leather boots, she also carried a monstrous horn with such ease. It wasn't mistakable; it was Fairy Tail's Queen of the Fairies, Titania Erza! She has a model's body, big breasts, and magnificent, scarlet rouge hair. She is also an S-Rank mage, along with Ayame and Mirajane. On the other hand, Erza's one of the sternest mages in Fairy Tail.

"Er-Erza," the panicky woman frighteningly whispered.

The brunette just gazed at her friend for a good minute and quickly turned her head away. She started to sweat from her nervousness of her comrade, and also rival. Erza wasn't just extremely mean, but she'll beat the hell out of you if you don't give her an immediate response! An old memory came back to Ayame. When she, Mirajane, and Erza were younger, they would always train by sparing with each other. They beat each other up until they had no magic left, or couldn't move a muscle, or were stopped by an adult such as Makarov. Just recalling those ancient memories sent chills up Ayame's spine.

"Ayame, are you okay?" the red head asked while tilting her head to the side.

"_I have to warn everybody at the guild that she's back!" _the shivering mage thought.

"Look Erza! It's a flying zombie!" Ayame pointed at the bright blue sky, above her friends head.

She felt so stupid, yet guilty for lying to her friend. And since zombies can't even fly. Can they? She even wondered if there were actual zombies in Magnolia, no, even in this magical realm!

**"A FLYING ZOMBIE!" **Erza astonishingly exclaimed while immediately turning her gaze to the sky, seeing nothing but white fluffy clouds. She looked back at Ayame to find her gone.

Ayame was running for her life to the guild to tell everyone that Erza was back! Still sprinting, the young woman felt the oncoming fear of punishment of what the crazy mage would do to her due to her running away. She dashed through the city, shoving people aside to get to her destination. After sprinting for a while, she finally was at her Fairy Tail. It was kind of ironic when she saw Loke running toward her. They both came to a quick stop and beamed at each other for a good minute.

"So…" Ayame said, "How come your running?"

"I was flirting with Lucy until I found out she was a celestial wizard," Loke dramatically alleged.

"You didn't know she was a celestial wizard?"

"Nope, how come your running"

"Erza is back," Ayame calmly said while staring at her friend who was smiling.

"Mmmmm nice...**WAIT WHAT! SHE'S BACK!**" The flirtatious boy yelled at the poor girl. She only nodded back at her friend's response which made Loke sulk to the ground.

"**AYAME!**" Erza roared loudly which made Ayame terrified. Poor Loke was also frightened of their friend's deafening, and infuriated shout.

"Crap she found! Lets go before she kills me!" the nervous woman said with sweat pouring down her face.

She grabbed Loke's hand and bounded for the guild. As soon as she got there, she pushed aside the wooden doors and entered the guild, doors slamming, eyes all on her. Gray and Natsu stopped fighting and looked at the two of them. Both friends were panting heavily and sweating as if they were chased by some monster...Which was Erza.

"She's...(_pant pant_)…back," Ayame choked out in between pants. She then fell on her knees and coughed hard which made Gray go to her side.

"Are you okay Ayame?" Gray said softly as he rubbed her back gently.

"I'm just tired," the flushed Ayame said while looking away. Gray just stared at her and began to laugh since it was pretty rare to see her in this state.

"**HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!" **Loke yelled.

"Well then, let's get you a seat," Gray said while picking up his blushing friend bridal style. Everybody gazed at the both of them, seeing the muscular Gray carry the tired Ayame to where she usually sat in Fairy Tail's bar.

"_Such an adorable couple", _Lucy screamed in her mind with hearts in her eyes. Mirajane, who was right beside the fanatical blonde, stared at her with amusement. It wasn't just her, but the entire guild had the same reaction! Wakaba and Macao were hugging each other while crying saying that their little girl has grown up. The rest of the members just stared at Ayame and Gray in wonderment, but unlike them, Natsu and Loke were totally the opposite. Loke was furious he didn't get the same treatment as Ayame, and that Gray took his "love" away. On the other hand, Natsu was angry because Gray took the spotlight.

"So who's back?" the ice mage asked Ayame as he set her down at her regular spot at Fairy Tail's bar.

"Umm well...It's-"

"**ERZA'S BACK!**" the ring magic user shouted which made Gray, and Natsu, tense up.

And as soon as he said that, the great Erza Scarlet walked in with the giant horn she carried earlier. Ayame stared at her enraged face with a scared expression.

"I think I'll go home now," Loke said while shaking in fear.

As she came inside, the red head searched for the woman who tricked her earlier. While she was looking for poor Ayame, everyone stared at her with a terror on their faces.

"_I'm dead"_' the brunette concluded as she slammed her head on the bar's counter.

Erza, who heard the slam, right away found the helpless girl. She sighed at her friend and just shook her head as she let her go for the meantime and looked around for someone else. Her expression turned from mad to happy.

"Is the Master around?" Erza asked.

"Welcome back," Mirajane greeted her, "The Master is at the League meeting."

"Hmm is that so," she replied while brushing one of her strands out of her flawless face.

"E-Erza-san," a random guild member asked, "What's that enormous thing you brought?"

"Oh this, it's a horn of the monster I vanquished. The locals decorated it and gave it to me as thanks," the red head said, filled with pride, "I thought it was kind of pretty, so I brought it back, thinking to make it a present for you people, is it in the way?"

"N-no! Not at all," the guild member said.

"I've heard that you've all been causing nothing but trouble," Erza glared at everyone with an aggravated voice. "Maybe the Master will overlook it, but I won't!"

"W-who's that?" Lucy stuttered.

"That's Erza! She's amazingly strong!" Happy answered the celestial mage's question.

They just stared at Erza as she criticized at least everybody in Fairy Tail. And when she requested for Natsu and Gray, Happy just said "Aye" and pointed to the two who had their arms over each other's shoulder.

"H-hi Erza," Gray said while trembling in fear, "We're the best of friends again today... Just like every day."

"A-aye" Natsu said. When Lucy saw this, her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Really?" Fairy Tail's Tintania asked, "I suppose that even best friends fight every now and then. But what I really love is seeing you two together like this."

"W-well, we may not be...best friends," Gray explained, "every single minute...but-"

"Aye," Natsu interrupted.

The blonde's jaw was still slack as she just stared at the two. She never ever expected to see them both like this.

"Both Natsu and Gray are afraid of Erza," Mirajane explained as she drew a poorly drawn diagram in the air with Reedus's air pen she borrowed that had Natsu's, Gray's, and Erza's face on it. As expectedly, Mirajane's pictures were as terrible as ever.

"**AYAME!**" Erza demandingly shouted which made Ayame's head shoot up in the air immediately.

"**Y-YES!**"

"Come over here for a second please." Erza asked politely, which made Ayame rush next to Gray and Natsu.

"A long time ago, Natsu challenged her and was beaten up pretty badly." Mirajane said while giving a slight smile at the shocked Lucy.

"Y-you're kidding, we're talking about the same Natsu?" the mage asked which her friend just nodded to.

"Loke was a little too persistent with Erza, and she beat him up within an inch of his life."

"No comment," Lucy looked away, crossing her arms against her chest.

"She also found Gray walking around naked, and he got beat pretty badly, too," Mirajane said. "And as for Ayame..."

"Ayame is part of this also? What happened to her?"

"Well Ayame is a total different story," Mirajane looked down as she looked away from Lucy. "When Ayame and Erza were younger, they use to share a small apartment together. One day, Erza left early for a job which left small Aya-chan all alone."

"Aya-chan?"

"Yup, Aya-chan!" Mirajane chirpily said with a smile while looking at Lucy in the eyes. "We use to call her that back when we were all younger."

"Awww, how cute!" Lucy said while jumping up and down while obsessing over the childhood name. Mirajane just sweat dropped as she stared at Lucy.

"Well Aya-chan didn't know how to cook so Erza always had to cook for her. When Erza left that day, she forgot to make Aya-chan breakfast that morning so she was pretty much starving. And usually, Erza has a delicious cheesecake sitting in the fridge for herself to eat. And even if Aya-chan was her closest friend, she wouldn't let her take one bite out of it."

"How greedy," Lucy bluntly said while staring at Erza who was giving statements of how Gray, Natsu, and Ayame are such good friends.

"Once, Aya-chan got to the point where she was going to die of starvation, so she ate Erza's entire cheesecake. So later, when Erza came home, Aya-chan confessed to Erza that she ate all her cake and was beaten to a pulp," Mirajane sweatdropped, "and that's why they don't share an apartment together anymore."

"W-wow, how harsh," Lucy said with her eyebrow twitching. Mirajane just giggled as she stared at her fellow guild member and went back to watching Erza and the rest of them.

"I have a favor to ask of you," Erza said with a straight face. "When I was out on a job, I heard some disturbing rumors. I was going to ask the Master's opinion on it but this must be addressed quickly, so I'll make the decision."

"And I want you three to help me," Erza said with both her hand on her petite hips. "You'll come along right?"

All three of them gawked as they heard that she needed help. Everyone in the Fairy Tail just beamed at the four in amazement and shock. The guild started to whisper about how Erza needed help, which is very rare. When Lucy heard this, her heart began to beat hard against her chest.

"We leave tomorrow. Make your preparations," the S-Classed mage demanded.

All three of them started to complain about it, saying that they didn't want to go or wanting to agree. But it doesn't matter if you didn't want to go; you _**had **_to listen to Erza no matter what. And she doesn't care if you agreed or not, you'll go either way even if she has to force you.

"I'll explain the details en route," Erza said.

"Erza...Ayame...Gray...and Nastu," Mirajane pondered, "I never even imagined such a thing happening."

Lucy was clueless when she said their names. What could happen? Many questions popped into the blonde's head and made her curious, but she knew she had to wait to see what happens first.

"This could be the most powerful team Fairy Tail has ever seen," Mirajane said with a shocked expression.

Lucy just stared at her surprised.

* * *

_**Betaed by Avaron in Ama**_

_**Sorry everyone for this late chapter~! I've been going to my friend's house to write over there but i didn't want to write for to long because I know thats rude. At least I got this chapter done! I'm so glad I got this chapter done~! Now to release the 1st chapter of "Chasing Souls" now~!**_

_**Thank you all for all your patience~! ^_^ My school life has been extremely difficult, and i'm currently trying to get prepared for my high school entry tests so I get into either AP or Honor classes for my high school schedule. Also my internet has been down so it's pretty hard trying to find a computer to type my stories with. Also i'm sorry if this chapter is pretty short. T^T**_

_**Remember, Ayame loves reviews~!**_

_**P.S. Ayame is comin soon (Which is May 20) that means a omake chapter will be out. I'll try to get at least 2 chapters done before then. Also let us all pray for Japan, im not saying this because of all the anime but i have relatives over there which i hope are okay.**_


	7. The Strongest Team in Fairy Tail History

**A ****Heart as Cold as Ice (A Gray Fullbuster love story)**

**Chapter 9: The Strongest Team in Fairy Tail History**

* * *

**A/N: I'm very sorry for my long absence everyone! I'm back officially and also Ayame is going to be a full Water Mage just to let you all know :) Her personality will change just a little bit also! Just giving you guys a heads up! And thank you for all your wonderful reviews :) It made me smile :D**

**Let me inform you that Ayame is a highly forgetful lady. **

* * *

_ Lucy just stared at Mirajane surprised._

Everyone sat in the guild in shock after hearing Erza. Nobody expected this from her, especially for help. While both Gray and Natsu started to nag at each other again Ayame glared at her red head friend with a concerned, yet, interested look. She only received a smile back from her though. Ayame had no idea what Erza was thinking about asking all of them to be in the same team, but she knew since she was asking for help that it was going to be a very difficult mission.

_'A simple minded idiot, a serious and heroic woman, an exhibitionist, and forgetful noob...All in one team...Interesting," _Ayame said to herself. She left the guild with Gray to buy supplies for one hell of a trip.

_The Next Day_

"Ugh what a drag," Ayame lazily said while sitting down on a bench, gazing at the gigantic Magnolia Train Station. She never really liked this train station because it was pretty filthy.

"Why does that monster Erza need our help!" Natsu shouted at his rival.

"How would I know! Besides, if she does need "help," I alone will be sufficient!" Gray shouted back while glaring at Natsu with a despicable stare. Ayame sighed in agreement because she can vaguely see what he ment. Yet again, they both get into their usual fight which resulted to breaking a fruit stand. She could care less about their stupid arguments as long as they weren't breaking too much stuff. She looked around for something interesting to do but nothing appealed to her taste, but she came across Lucy trying to break the boys up knowing it was pretty useless doing that. So Ayame got up from her seat and walked towards the three at a pretty slow pace. When she got there, the two started to re-argue, debating who is more worthy of going with Erza.

She turned to Lucy and asked, "How come your here?" Lucy replied by saying that Mirajane wanted her to accompany them to be a mediator for the boys. She only nodded. Still trying to break the boys apart, she tricks them by saying, "Erza over here!" And both dimwits immediately turned to best friends...Falling for Lucy's prank. Ayame laughed at the both due to their simple minded minds.

"I'm here," Erza calmly said with her large bounds of luggage. The key mage only stared at her with large eyes and a dropping jaw.

"D-does she carry luggage like that a-all the t-time?" the stuttering Lucy said while pointing at all the baggage that Erza carried. Ayame only gave her a thumbs up and a grin that was on her face. "Oh. But why carry so much?"

"You'll see..."

"You were in Fairy Tail yesterday," Erza pointed at the blonde.

"I'm a new member, Lucy" she responded while bowing to her. "Mira-san asked me to tag along. I'll try to be useful."

"I'm Erza. Nice to meet you. I see... Your the one that people in the guild are talking about." Erza smiled. "I heard you defeated a Mercenary Gorilla...You're very promising."

"Ummm that was Natsu ma'm. Those facts are a bit twisted."

"**ERZA!"** Natsu shouted. "I'll go... Under one condition."

"Oh, and that is?" the red head asked mischievously.

"When we return I want to fight you. I'm different from before." Natsu said in a serious tone. By looking into his gleaming eyes, Erza and the rest of the team knew he was definitively serious about this match. Ayame started to laugh.

"**WHAT'S SO FUNNY AYAME! I'M SERIOUS ABOUT THIS!**"

"Because Erza and I are equal. If you can't beat me, then you can't beat her." Natsu only grunted which left her in a smile since she was proven right. She loves the taste of victory and they knew it.

"You've really grown. I'm not confident in myself but I accept your challenge."

That made him very happy, and he wasn't the only one because Ayame was happy also. Like weirdo's, they joyfully boarded the train and skipped all the way to their seats. Gray was sitting in between Natsu and Ayame while Erza was sitting next to each other. As usual, Natsu's vehicle sickness smacks in making Gray push him away because he doesn't want his rival to throw up on him.

"You're so hopeless Natsu," Gray sighed. "Go sit somewhere else."

"There's no other way," Erza said while patting the seat next to her. "Come, sit next me."

Of course Natsu followed her order and sat right down next to her. Gray was disgusted at his friend's condition right now. Why couldn't he be normal like him? Millions of hurtful phrases and comments began to swarm his head and when he was about to say something, Erza punched Natsu in the gut which made him unconscious and fall into her lap in a bit of pain. Gray, Lucy, and Ayame shivered at Erza's action and stared at her in wide eyes. God she was frightening...Punching her own comrade made her look like she had a ruthless repetition, but she freed Natsu from his motion sickness currently. Lucy thought she was a terrifying monster. Now that she thought of her, she wondered what kind of magic she does.

"Erza-san, what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy formally said.

"Just call me Erza," the red head said with a smile on her face.

"Her magic is pretty," Happy grinned. "She makes her opponents blood fly everywhere!"

Lucy only sweat dropped. Blood? Fly everywhere? Pretty? What the heaven's is her magic because she knew it was darn horrifying. How could blood flying everywhere be pretty to Happy! He' such an odd cat.

"My magic isn't anything much. If you want pretty magic, Gray's is much prettier than mine."

"You really think so?" Gray asked Erza. She only nodded to her agreement and eyed Ayame. She wanted to know why she was so quiet. She's been silent since they got into the train and has been staring at the window for a long time now, and she knew something was up but couldn't figure out what was wrong. She left her alone and decided to question her later. Erza then looked back at Gray and Lucy, and he showed her an iced Fairy Tail mark that gleamed in beauty. Lucy's eyes were shining in amazement at his fantastic mini ice sculpture. From the corner of Gray's eye, she saw Ayame take a quick glance at him and smiled, and he knew the reason why. Ayame always loved his ice magic even though he kinda despised it. She thought it was beautiful and full of hope and whenever he asked her why she loved his magic so much her answer never changed. It reminded of when he first saw her when they were just kids which made him give a slight smile. Lucy and Erza stared at Gray who was gazing at his Fairy Tail ice sculpture in his hand and made them have questioning expressions on their faces. And then it happened...An epiphany popped into Lucy's brain! Fire. Ice. It all made sense now! No wonder why Gray and Natsu didn't get along, it was so simple that it's way too cute. She then told Erza her idea and she only chuckled questioning Gray if it was true. He only shrugged and looked away from his embarrassment. She then had another thought!

"Gray do you get along because you and Ayame are water and ice? No wonder why you two are so compatible with each other! How adorable!"

Gray blushed madly as the blonde asked him the question while nudging him on the shoulder winking at him. Ayame on the other hand, heard what Lucy said and was red as a tomato so she covered her face with her hands. Erza saw and laughed so hard she started to breakdown in tears from both of their reactions. A laughing Erza was pretty rare which made the two flush even more. Gray took a quick glance at Ayame and saw her as red as him which made his heart skip a few beats. All of a sudden, Erza started to clap saying that was enough and began to give the details of the mission and why they were here.

"On my way back from my last job I stopped by a bar where wizards gather in Oniba's," she explained. "And there were a few people who drew my attention. They started to talk about an object called Lullaby and how it was sealed. I'm guessing that it's an extremely strong magic that was sealed away long ago."

Gray was a bit concerned and said, "I don't see the problem? Sure, some guys are trying to break the seal to some magic we don't know about but that doesn't make for a mission. It isn't anything, really."

"That is, until I heard the name Erigor."

"Isn't he the ace of the Eisenwald wizard guild-the Death God Erigor?" the water wizard asked. Her friend only nodded in agreement.

"That's a nickname for a wizard who only accepts assassination requests. The Council has since banned all assassination requests, but Eisenwald has chosen to chase after the money. As a result, they were expelled from the League six years ago. Now they've been categorized as** dark guild,**" Erza informed. Of course, Lucy screamed in surprise while Gray and Ayame agreed. Their train then came to a stop and they knew it was time to get off.

"Hold on a minute! They were expelled weren't they punished?" Lucy continued the conversation while getting off the train.

"They were. At the time, the master of Eisenwald was arrested. **And as the order was given to disband the guild.** But the majority of all the guilds that they call dark guilds...have ignored the order and continued acting as a guilds. **I should of bled them dry!" **Erza said in a serious tone, making Lucy quiver in fear.

"Yeah," Gray agreed. "If it was just the four of them in the bar, you could have probably taken them all, Erza. But if it wasn't the entire guild-"

Gray was cut off by Erza when she tells him, "What are they planning once they get this Lullaby magic? I decided that I cant just disregard it. So...we're going to march on Eisenwald." Fullbuster agreed with her knowing this was going to be a blast. On the other hand, Lucy wasn't as happy like him and just complained how she should have never should have came and how she wants to go home.

"Where's Eisenwald?" Ayame asked bluntly. "I'm starving so let's get this damn thing over with."

"Patience my dear friend. That's why we're in this town to investigate," Erza replied.

All of a sudden Lucy screamed in surprise. They only gave her a questionable expression towards the blonde. She then said that Natsu was missing from the group, which made them all think...

_"Goddamn!"_

_With Natsu_

"Young man, is this seat taken?" a random stranger asked Natsu. It was a male that was slightly aller than Natsu who had his hair pulled back in a pony tail. He wore a long-sleeved white jacket with diamonds on the borders, and white pants that had a streak of diamonds on the side. Natsu only replied by his painful moans that were caused by his mobile sickness. "Oh my! You don't look well at all. Are you alright?"

Then, the stranger examines him, seeing his guild mark made him a bit astonished. He then smiles and says, "Your from Fairy Tail, an official guild huh? How I envy you."

_At the station_

"We were so caught up in the discussion that we left Natsu on the train! I knew he's was bad in moving vehicles!" Erza turned away in embarrassment. "I take responsibility! I must ask one of you to hit me!" _  
_

"Now, now..." Lucy sweat dropped, trying to calm the ashamed armed woman down.

"And for that reason you must stop the train!" the red head yelled at the train station employee. The worker only shaked his head head her while giving a large sigh.

"So all the members of Fairy Tail are like that, huh?" Lucy asked.

"Hey! I'm normal you know!" Ayame and Gray screamed. The blonde only face palmed herself.

"We must!" Erza said, still trying to reason with the employee.

"Stop asking for the impossible please!" the worker asked her. "Just for one passenger that missed his stop? Who would stop a train for that!"

_'No offense, but he's kinda right there. Who WOULD stop a train for one person who missed their stop," _the guilty Ayame admitted to herself. All of sudden, Happy took action and flew behind the train employee and pressed down the emergency stop lever.

"Where going after Natsu!" Erza ordered. "Excuse me, your job is to take these luggages to Hotel Chili," the red head told the couple behind her. They then ran off to get their vehicle sickness friend,

_With Natsu_

"I guess there are a lot of cute girls in the official guilds, huh?" The stranger asked. "I'm so jealous of you! They're no signs of a cute girl even coming near our guild. Why don't you share the spoils a little? Or let's just...KICK!" he said while smashing his foot in Natsu's face.

_'Son of a-' _Natsu thought, but was interrupted by getting another kick in the face.

"**To tell you the truth, expulsion sucks! We dark guilds are discriminated against."** **  
**

"Huh?" the fire mage gave a fearsome glare.

"Huh? Oh! So you finally decided to speak!" he laughed.

"Stop it you jerk..." Natsu whispered while putting his oppenent's foot away from his face.

"Speak louder please," the man smiled. "You Fairy Tail bunch like to stand out, don't you? I hate it when you guys put on airs just because your an official guild! Do you know what we call you people? Flies. We call you fairies "flies"! HAHAHA!"

"Time to swat a fly!" he said while smacking Natsu in the face. He wasn't happy at all, being mocked at along with his precious guild. He then was enraged and started to make his hands get surrounded by his fire magic until it stopped because of the train.

"Hahaha what's that suppose to be! Is that magic!" the fire mage's enemy mocked. "You wanna see magic punk? Well here's magic!"

A fist emerged from the strangers shadow and punched Natsu in the face, which made him tumble back a few steps. He only grunted. Then, the train came to a halt and one of the employees said on the speaker phone that the train came to a stop due to an emergency. Natsu then saw a gray flute that had a skull on the stop which made his enemy mad.

"S-so you saw it!"

"Don't give that...That was a heck of a job you just did on me," the fire mage said in a serious tone which made his oppenents scared. Natsu then punched him square in the face making him fly to the wall. "How did you like that! Its called my flying punch!"

"You just punched a member of Eisenwald! Don't think your getting away with this!" The Eisenwald member shouted. The speaker came back on saying that the train is going to move once again, making the vehicle sick boy panic. He then ran out the window hoping to land but his scene by Ayame and the group that were on a magic four-wheeled car that was powered by Erza. Gray climbed on top of the car to catch his beloved friend, but was rewarded by getting a headbutt by him making them two fall out the car.

"Are you guys alright?" Erza shouted while stopping the car.

"That hurt! What were you doing, Natsu, you jerk!" Gray yelled.

"I'm suffering amnesia from the shock. Who are you? Natsu questioned. "And why do you stink?"

"Natsu! Your sick self got us behind schedule you fool!" The enraged Ayame screamed while smacking the poor boy behind the head. "What are we behind on again?" o3o'

_'This girl...' _They all thought with a sweat drop.

"You jerks left me!" Natsu said while pointing to each member in his group. "How terrible! What kind of friends are you!"

"Forgetful ones," Ayame bluntly said before bursting into laughter along with the rest of the team members.

"I'm glad your all right," Erza said while giving Natsu a hug. She was pushed away and he told her, "Who are you calling "all right"? I was just attacked by some creep on the train! What did he call it...Aye...Zen...Vault..."

"**YOU ABSOLUTE FOOL!"** The red head shouted while punching her teammate in the face.** "YOU RAN INTO THEM WHILE NOT TELLING ME!"**

"You knocked me out cold..."

"He was on the train, huh? Well, we have to go after him. Did you notice anything special about him?"

"He wasn't special at all," he replied. "But he did have a skull-like flute that had three eyes."

"That's creepy," Ayame and Gray said simultaneously.

"A flute with 3 eyes...No, it couldn't be. That was just a made up story, but if the flute can play a spell song...Lullaby...Death...Sleep," Lucy said. "The flute is Lullaby! The spell song Lullaby, it's a "death" magic!"

Every one was astonished at Lucy's knowledge. They all kept still and listened about how it's a dark magic that it can kill a victim by making them fall asleep and curses them to die in their sleep. How fearsome this magic is...

_Preview of Next Chapter_

"Shut up..." Ayame said in a dark, stern vioce which made Natsu take a few steps back. He forgot that his friend didn't like to be yelled at. Not one bit. Not by anyone, even Erza and the Master. Why? Because they knew that getting her angry can put the lives around them in danger. Ayame might be a nice person, but she is also very wrathful, cold hearted, irascible young lady. She stared at the floor while curling her hands into fists. All of a sudden, her body was being surrounded by a blue aura which was her magical power and Erza, Natsu, and Gray knew this was not good.

Lucy gave a concerned, yet, questionable stare at Ayame. She then caught a glimpse of Gray sprinting towards his team mate, desperate to help her calm down.

"Gray! Leave Ayame alone! You're going to get hurt!" Erza yelled.

"Natsu what's happening?" the celestial mage asked her buddy.

"Ayame is going to drown this station in water if we don't calm her down," Natsu said with a frown on his face. This was bad, really really bad. He didn't know how to calm her down since that was pretty much Gray's job.

"**AYAME!**" Gray shouted.

* * *

**Written and Betaed by Myself (xXMewMikageXx)**

**Thank you all for such comments~! QAQ I really missed being back on and i'll start to continue this story FOR SURE~! :D And about my other story "Chasing Souls" will only last 10-15 chapters because sadly I'm not into that anime anymore V.V Please don't hate me for that. I'm also doing Oneshots too, but not that often. **

**Yet again, I want to thank you all for your wonderful comments :) I have been inspired by all of you and wish to be become a better writer~! I really want to become a Manga artist and/or a Fiction writer so your C****ritiques will make a difference in my writing. ^_^ I'm also a Freshman in High School so sorry if I update a bit late ^^' I will start to update every 1-2 weeks, and if I'm happy, I'll update sooner. The more comments I get, the more chapters come out each month. **

**~Rina**


	8. Battle With Eisenwald

**A Heart as Cold as Ice (A Gray Fullbuster Love Story)**

**Chapter 10: Battle with Eisenwald**

* * *

**Sorry everyone for the late update, but as I stated before, I'm currently redoing chapters. But I left a few things out on Ayame's info so here is the more updated one :) Just to keep her status from being a Mary Sue, her personality will be based on mine. Also, I'm kinda trying out a new format of writing. So please tell me if you like it or not ^^**

**Name: Ayame Takeshi**

**Alias: Fairy Tail's Tsunami**

**Age: 18**

**DOB: May 20, X766**

**Zodiac: Taurus**

**Appearance: Ayame has light brown, a little shorter than waist length hair & silver eyes. She has fair, light skin and has smaller breasts than Mirajane, Erza, and Lucy. (I'm changing her clothing, but until then, she will be wearing her usual outfit)**

**Guild: Fairy Tail**

**Mark: Above her left breast and the color is dark blue.**

**Rank: S-Class**

**Magic: Water**

**Likes: Fluffy stuff, cold weather, marshmallows, music, dancing, reading, quietness, drawing, snuggling under the blanket, being home, telling jokes, laughing, and playing the violin & piano. (Yes she/I plays the piano & violin)**

**Dislikes: Any type of Spicy food (along with candy), too much attention, show-offs, being told what to do, hot weather, people who takes things up the butt, and too much noise.**

**Personality: Ayame is a shy type when you first meet her, but as you get to know her you'll find that she's incredibly loud. She's highly well-mannered but is probably the most rudest person of Fiore if you get her mad. Such a troll. She loves to read because she's a curious person who wants to learn more about the world. Ayame is very optimistic & compassionate towards her friends and does everything in her power to help them. Another trait she has is that she can be very emotional. This makes her sorta a good friend to lean on. She's also very random. On the other hand, some of her negative traits are that she can be bipolar at times, depending on the weather, time, and place. Another trait is that she can be incredibly short-tempered. She hates when people yell at her. Ayame highly dislikes being ordered around because she's very lazy and tends to procrastinate a lot. Also, she gets her feelings hurt a bit easily.**

**Also, she has a habit of keeping her head up in the clouds and is highly forgetful. Also the language for this chapter will be a bit mature ^^**

* * *

I was shocked to hear what Lucy just said. Even though it was dark magic it didn't frighten me at all actually. Well, I am a S-Class Mage who defeats dark guilds, demons, and other magical stuff to keep the world "balanced". But isn't that what a Mage supposed to do right? Save others and defeat the world from darkness to keep peace.

_At the Train Station in Kunugi_

"Get the passengers and conductors off! Everything goes off!" Erigor ordered. "This train now belongs to Eisenwald!"

Everyone inside the train station ran for their lives as the Eisenwald members were kicking all of them out. It looked like a stampede went through the station as they all left. It was just so dirty inside there.

"We heard you were coming back by this station, so we waited for you, Kageyama," Erigor said as he approached his friend. "I somehow managed to break through the seal."

"Here's the flute," Kageyama said while handing his fellow member his desired item.

"Oh...So this is the forbidden magic item Lullaby?" Erigor asked.

All the Eisenwald members were in awe as they knew their plans were now complete. They all started to rejoice and thanked Kageyama for his wonderful deed. It wasn't everyday that you see this guild that happy.

"This flute used to be nothing more than a tool used in death curses. But the great black wizard Zeref upgraded it into a full-fledged magic flute," a random Eisenwald member informed.

"He changed it into something very frightening huh? Anyone who hears the sound of the flute falls under a death curse...The mass-murder curse magic, Lullaby!" Erigor screamed.

_With Our Fairy Tail Members_

"Mass-murder curse magic! If that kind of thing gets into Erigor's hands...Dammit! Who are they planning to use it against?" Erza worried while driving the magic-fueled car at top speed.

As we got to the Kunugi Train Station, we saw that the train had been stolen by those damned, pesky Eisenwald members. Oh how much I wanted to murder them already. They're already getting me on my nerves that I can just explode! Ugh! I just want to go back home so I can just sleep away the day but nooooo Erza just HAD to ask me to come along! I'm pretty sure that they would've done fine without me though. Oh dear great Fairies in the sky...please let this mission end. And fast!

"These dark guild members are highly making me pissed off Erza," I informed her. She only looked at me and smirked, knowing that she felt the same way as me. I could understand her since we use to share the same apartment back then, and knowing her, she's even more frustrated than me.

"They must be in a hurry to get to somewhere in time to do some maximum damage," Gray said as he started to strip off his clothes right next to me. Typical Gray.

"Why are you stripping?" I sweat dropped.

"Well aren't you hot too?" Gray asked me.

"No, Gray, it's just you...as usual." He only laughed and gave me a hug. Shirtless. I only face-palmed myself while giving a slight sigh knowing that I was kinda blushing.

"But the army's already been called in. It's only a matter of time until they're caught," Lucy informed.

"Well I hope your right," Erza and I simultaneously said.

_With The Eisenwald Members On The Train_

"A fly," asked Erigor. Kageyama only nodded.

"He was on board this train until just before the station. He was really pathetic..." he said before Erigor attacked him with a wind technique, causing Kageyama's ears to bleed slightly. He screamed and fell to the floor, covering his ears that were in an abundance of shear pain.

"You didn't leave him with any suspicions, did you? This mission isn't something that's going to fail just on the suspicions of one fly, is it?" Erigor scolded his fellow guild member.

"Of course not," responded Kageyama.

"I don't want anything making trouble for us. Do you understand? But a fly huh? There are some forests where flies aren't allowed."

_Back To The Fairy Tail Members_

"Erza stop!" I ordered her. "If you keep going this fast, your magic will run out!"

And of course, she ignores me and continues to drive at top speed. Denying our pleads to stop or take her place as the driver. After some time of begging her, we began to stop knowing that telling her is meaningless. More like plain stupid to even mention it in the first place.

"If they play that flute, a lot of people are going to die! Just one note will put people's lives in danger!" Erza told me.

"I know that but please let me drive!" I pleaded her. "We need you! And if your out of magic when we face Eisenwald, then what were to happen to us? Please be reasonable about this Erza!"

"I know that, but we don't know what they're after yet...We may be in for a pitched battle! And if worse comes to worse, I'll fight them with a broken stick! Besides, I have you guys," Erza told all of us with a compassionate voice along with a smile.

"Lucy," I called her over to sit next to me. "There's something I've been meaning to ask about Lullaby."

"Sure," she responded happily.

"Damn...I just forgot," I face-palmed myself. Lucy only sweat dropped and sat back where she was. Right next to Natsu. How utterly adorable. Something that was so important to ask, yet, I forgot it. I blame Erza for this... But as we got into town there was smoke from the train station making us all aware that the dark guild is officially here. We go through the highly packed streets to get to our desired destination. All you hear is the police telling the citizens and the evacuated passengers not to worry because everything is "under control". Such crap. We push ourselves even further toward the entrance of the station but was stopped by one of the officers.

"What's the situation inside the station?" Erza asked him.

_'This guy better give her a quick answer before...' _I thought before she head butted him on the face for being a slow replier. Her skull must be made out of some kind of metal because she keeps on doing the same for some of the cops.

"I guess she only wants to talk to someone with quick answers," Lucy frighteningly mumbled.

"This is how I feel," Gray and I simultaneously replied to her.

Since no one replied to Erza, we just barged inside and walked to the base of the station. On our way up the stairs, we find plenty of the Council's soldiers unconscious on the steps. It reminded me of a mass genocide.

"They were fighting an entire guild. In other words, our enemies our wizards. A platoon of soldiers can't take them on." Erza informed us.

"Let's hurry! The platform is this way!" Gray shouted. Unfortunately for me, I didn't hear him because I was helping one of the soldiers up so I can get some information from him.

"Sir what exactly happened to you?" I asked.

"Dark guild...wind magic...death...strong," he mumbled before collapsing into my arms unconsciously. I laid him back down on the ground gently. I turned around to find my party gone.

_'uh oh,' _I said to myself. Oh how I was scared of what Erza will do to me once she see's me. There was three choices. I could have walked up the stairs, turn to the hall to the left, or the hall to my right, which was the closest to me. I didn't know what to do so I took the hall to my left and continued to walk in that direction until I stopped to see _him again._

_With Gray, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy_

As they got to the platform, Gray knew something was missing. He turned around to find his teammates coming up the stairs, but they were missing a member. The one and only, Ayame.

"Erza-"

"I know Gray. Leave this to me and go get her." she said in a stern voice. He only nodded and ran back down to get his friend.

"Ah Fairy Tail, I knew you'd come," Erigor said with a smugly smile. "I've been waiting."

"So you're Erigor, huh?" Erza smirked.

"Huh...I've seen that chick in the armor before! So you're the one that figured our plans," a random guild member yelled.

"What are you guys after? What happens to you depends on your answer."

"We just want to play! We're not getting work, so we've got all the time in the world on our hands," Erigor said just before flying in the station over to where his friends were. "You don't get it? There's something special about this station."

"He's flying!" Lucy shouted.

"He uses wind magic then!" Happy added. Then Erigor flew to where the station's speakers were and tapped on it making Erza shocked.

"You're planning on broadcasting Lullaby!" Erza yelled angrily with rage. Her opponent only laughed at her stupidity.

"I'd say there's a mob of several hundred...no, several thousand fools gathered out there! And if I play it loud, the melody of death could spread throughout the entire town!"

"Are you talking about indiscriminate mass murder!"

"This is a purge of people who don't realize that others rights have been stolen away!" Erigor is happily saying. "They tout their own rights and only work preserve their pitty way of life! I'm purging the world off fools! Their crime is to live in a world unaware of how unfair life is. And the Death God will mete out punishment! A punishment we call death!"

"You're not getting any "right's" back from doing this!"Lucy argued. "But really, it was your own fault in the first place! You guys are appalling!"

"What we came here for isn't our "rights," it's our ability to "rule"! And once we rule, we can wash away the past and have absolute control over the future!" He said while laughing at that blonde.

"What are you guys? Idiots?" Lucy talked back.

"Too bad for you flies," Kageyama said before unleashing his shadow magic on Lucy. But was saved by the one and only, Natsu Dragneel. Erigor gave a smirk at the boy and gave him some credit on rescuing his fellow busty friend. He knew that everything is going according to plan.

_With Ayame_

_**Some words are going to be a bit explicit here! **_

"So your that creep who messed up my beautiful house!" I screamed at the man who is standing before me. I recognized him by his weird black outfit and his silver eyes that had been ingrained into my brain. I was so pissed. The feeling of rage, murder, hate, and craze was all I felt. I wanted to pulverize him this instant. He only looked at me and laughed hysterically. "What's so goddamned funny?"

"It's funny because that "beautiful" house was more like a garbage of shit! I couldn't even walk inside without stepping on papers that were all over your floor you unorganized witch!" He yelled back at me. Garbage? Shit? Unorganized? Witch? Not only did he just insult ME but my house too!

"First off, never call my house "shit," because you couldn't walk without crunching papers on the floor! I was sorting out my bills and other stuff and you just happened to barge in at the wrong time! And second off, I'm not a so called "witch," but a Mage! Get it straight!" I corrected him. I hate being insulted by people I don't know! Especially when they're yelling and insulting me. Rude...Just rude...

"I just hate everything about..."He murmured darkly.

"What did I ever do to you though! I don't know who you are but if I destroyed your house while defeating an enemy-"

"Its not that," calmly saying. He only face palmed himself while shaking his head side to side. I didn't know what was going through this guy's mind.

"Then why do you hate me! I haven't done anything wrong to you! I don't even know your name!" I told him. So many questions began appearing in my mind, but no answers solved them.I didn't know what to do or how to feel. Should I feel sorrowful and sympathetic or be just wrathful and full of hate. There were just so many things that I couldn't explain on my own. I wanted help, but from who?

"Do you know exactly who I am, Ayame?" he questioned me. I only shook my head at his question. I have such bad memory that I even forget my friends names sometimes. I'm such a terrible person. "Well that is your own fault for not remembering me you-"

"**AYAME!**" I looked over my shoulder to see Gray shouting from a few yards in back of me. I can see from his expression that he was concerned about me and that he was pretty worn out from all the running. I turned around to find the stranger gone.

"He's good...He's real good," I mumbled.

"What are you doing?" Gray yelled at me. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Im sorry!" I wave my hands infront of my face to show my innocence. "I got lost and I thought you guys went this why!"

"Oh Ayame," he smiled. "If you needed help then why didn't you just yell out my name?"

"I forgot...I'm sorry," I confessed with teary eyes. Gray then wrapped his muscular arms around me for comfort. I responded by hugging him back and leaning my head on his chest. After a few minutes of hugging, he then pushed me a back a bit and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and started to dab my watery eyes away.

"You know, if you ever need help you can always yell out my name and I'll be there by your side in an instant," he told me.

"I know-"

"No Ayame. That's what you don't know. I know that you want to be more independent and responsible, but even those people need help at times and need to depend on friends. Don't be afraid to ask for help because your not alone," Gray said before embracing me into his arms again. I only nodded and hugged him back, knowing that I could depend on him for some guidance. I pushed him away gently and gave him a big smile, "Let's go back before Erza and Natsu defeat our enemies without us!"

"Thats the Ayame I know now!" he said while patting my head. We then started to run back to our friends who were patiently waiting for us.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**Thank you so much for the wonderful, comments, critics, and messages! Especially for supporting me :) Hopefully this isn't Mary sue-ish at all because then I would be a Mary sue myself .; Im sorry I'm not as strong or strong-willed as you all, but I'm actually lazy and a person who tends to procrastinate a lot (****｡****-_-****｡****) But every action or saying Ayame says, just remember that it's based off my personality and my actions of what I would do.**

**Please tell me what you think in a pm or a review ^^ Also, feel free to send me ideas! And if you have any questions the please message me personally on here or on my Facebook. I might release the next chapter this week since my school ends on the 14th. So stay tuned! x)**

**And as for some of the artist's that read my story, I was thinking of doing a Cover contest for this story :3 Should I? Yes or No? **

**~Rina**


	9. Ayame Makeover?

New Ayame?

Since I'm changing this story up, I'm thinking of changing Ayame up :) Including looks & name.

So I was wondering wether I should make a contest for a new design on her outfit and/or do another one for a cover contest?

Also, should I change her name? If yes, give me some ideas :)

If not, just pm me or leave a review ^^

The new chapter has been updated soooooo

Look at,"The Battle with Eisenwald."


End file.
